


Haunted By Your Name

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Lesbian Character, Moving On, No Dialogue, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 01, Secret Crush, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey thinks of the three names that haunt her ever since the killings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted By Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for femslash100's prompt of Name.

Ever since the murder spree had ended in Lakewood, Audrey had found herself haunted by names. Three names mainly of the three people who in some way had affected her in some ways during or even after the murders.

The first was Rachael, how could it not be? She had loved Rachael so fiercely even for only being a teen and she had, had her ripped away before they could have known for sure what would have happened in the end to their relationship. Audrey even months later still found that unfair.

The second was Piper, the woman who had taken Rachael from her and a woman she found she hated and maybe she was glad someone besides Nina had died.

Then there was Emma, a friend she had thought she had lost and now someone who she gained back and meant so so much to her. Maybe even more than Emma realized. But how could Emma not mean a lot? She had saved Emma and in ways since losing Rachael well Emma had saved her too.

Made her feel like life was worth living again. So yeah, maybe she meant a lot to Audrey and maybe Audrey kind of sort of loved her. Though she knew Emma would never return those feelings. But friendship would always be enough for Audrey since they had a second chance at it now.


End file.
